


A Tale of Two Hargreeves

by Filextape



Series: Hugo “Eight” Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meh author kun is lazy and cant tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filextape/pseuds/Filextape
Summary: Hugo Hargreeves is a simple man. Survival is key.Survival turns out to be difficult when Five and Hugo have to save the world.[SLOW UPDATES]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Number Five/Number Eight
Series: Hugo “Eight” Hargreeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Tale of Two Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> It’s under work right now, sorry for the weird update schedule.

Name: Hugo Hargreeves

AKA: Number Eight, Hue, The Genius

Age during apocalypse: 13 (body), 48 (conscious)

Height: 4’11” (13 year old body), 5’8” (Tallest height)

Hair colour: Strawberry blonde

Eye colour: Gold (brown rim around iris normally, no rim around iris when concentrated)

More on appearance: Described as sickly looking when young, very pale and yellow with freckles all over his small, lanky, thin body. He has an ideal complexion; he has light brown lashes and eyebrows, a strong collarbone, cheekbones, and jawline, Cupid’s bow lips that are a red-pink, and a high nose bridge. His side profile is the beauty standard. He is known as a sickly beauty.

Hugo’s abilities: High intelligence, slowing down time, nightmare realm.

Ability specifics: Intelligence- IQ 200, causes fast metabolism, fueled his anxiety. Slow down- 1 minute = 1 millisecond, cannot hold for over an hour, if he gets surprised he can’t slow down time anymore. Nightmare realm- Can bring an area from his dream into real life, 1 kilometer radius, either past dreams or current, faints if uses for too long, if you touch him while he’s sleeping you can possibly view a dream.

Hugo’s family relationships-

Luther- Strained. Hugo was regarded as the leader of the family by their siblings, and was liked more generally.

Diego- Fair. Hugo takes care of Diego sometimes, but Diego envies Hugo.

Allison- Strained. Allison hurt Hugo a few times when they were younger.

Klaus- Good. They often talk to each other about what they went through as kids as some sort of therapy.

Five- Very good. Hugo and Five became partners in the Commission and also were friends(?) as kids. They fight often, but that doesn’t mean Hugo likes him any less.

Ben- Fair. They used to live in the same room until Reginald switched Klaus, Five, Ben, and Hugo’s rooms so that Five and Hugo were rooming together (mainly to keep Five and Hugo’s fighting in their room).

Vanya- Fair. Vanya and Hugo weren’t very close but Hugo often defended her from the others’ anger.

Sir Reginald- Bad. Due to Hugo’s near death experiences and Five leaving because Reginald told him not to, Hugo hates him.

Grace- Very good. He considers Grace very much a mother and loves her so much.


End file.
